My Sister's Keeper
by literaryrose
Summary: Leah's been through alot. But there's one person whose always been there for her, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

_SETH_

She meant everything to him. His big sister, and he'd do just about anything for him. So the day she came home from Sam's hysterically crying, he wanted to know what was up. And when she locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out for a day, he started to worry. And when his mom came back from the Uley's after talking to Sam's mother and told him what had happened he was angry. Sam had left Leah. That would have pissed him off to start with, she loved Sam. She didn't deserve this. But when he found out who exactly Sam had left Leah for, Seth was absolutely livid. Emily, their own flesh and blood. He didn't know who to be angrier at, Sam or Emily. And his father wasn't helping either, he just defended Sam. That made him even angrier.

When Leah finally came out of her room, she wouldn't talk. And not just not talk about what happened, she wouldn't talk period. That scared Seth. His sister had always been the strong one, the one to protect him. So when the roles were reversed, it was like a slap in the face. She went on with her life, going to school, etcetera, but did so silently. And if anyone tried to bother her, Seth was right behind her to protect her.

The first day back to school when Seth saw Sam sitting on the steps in front of La Push High, it was all he could do to not run up to him and deck him right in the face. Actually, he almost did. He made sure Leah was in the building and out of sight when he marched right up to Sam, pulled back his fist and snapped it forward. However, it never made contact with Sam's face, instead it was restrained by Sam's hand.

"I'm sorry Seth, I didn't mean to hurt her..."

"Don't even. And stay away from her Uley. Stay far far away."

"Seth..."

"Fuck you Sam."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

_SAM_

He deserved everything he had said to him. He deserved the hatred of Seth Clearwater (who until now had never felt anything but goodness in his heart.) He deserved the pain it caused him to watch Leah suffer day in and day out. But Leah didn't deserve to suffer like she did. He didn't deserve Emily, beautiful understanding Emily, who after everything had been explained to her had accepted him with open arms. She didn't deserve the pain it caused her to watch Leah hurt. Sam still felt so much love for Leah, she was his first true love. But Emily was his soulmate, destiny and that couln't be helped.

Phasing had been difficult for him at first, the solitude of being the only one of his kind hurt. But the Elders assured him that more would join him soon. He was excited to have companions, more like him, but wouldn't want to damn anyone else to this life. And the Elders were right. Jared was next, a year younger than him, Jared was quiet, but the first time they phased together, after Jared knew everything, Sam could hear Jared thinking about what he had done to Leah.

_So that's why Leah won't talk anymore. How could he do that to her, she loved him so much. Sure, imprinting is strong, and Emily's nice, but he loved her. I could tell. How could he be so, heartless?_

_"Jared."_

_"Sorry Sam."_

Hearing Jared's thoughts made Sam feel guilty. But he deserved to feel guilty. He deserved so much worse than that.

Sometimes he wondered how Leah was doing, he hadn't spoken to her. He was afraid to try. And as silly as it seemed, he was afraid of Seth. Because even though Sam was not only three years older than him, twice his size and to top it all off, a werewolf, he knew that Seth would do anything for Leah.

_EMILY_

When Sam had first professed his love to her, she was skeptical. They met when she had dropped Leah off at Sam's after returning from a shopping. And she didn't know what it was, but she had been attracted to him, like gravity. And after everything had happened, she felt horrible for what they had done to Leah. Yet she loved Sam. They were meant to be together, there was absolutely no denying that. But she loved Leah, they were family, sisters almost. It killed her to see her hurt like that. But she couldn't get to Leah. When she tried talking to Seth, she was shot down.

"Hello, Clearwater residence."

"Seth, is that you, its Emily."

"What do you want."

"How's Leah?"

"Don't freaking talk to me Emily."

"But Seth, we're family."

"No, not anymore."

He wouldn't talk to her. And she knew that if she couldn't get past Seth, there was no way she'd get to Leah. So she turned, crying into Sam's arms.

"Sam, I don't know what to do, I love Leah, but she won't talk to me. How can I make this right if she can't talk to me?"

"Can you really blame her, Em?"

_HARRY_

When Harry heard about Sam's phasing, he was worried. Sam phasing could only mean one thing, that there were vampires in the area, and they were lingering. He feared for the safety of his family. But he was somewhat relieved when he found it was only the Cullens. They weren't dangerous, he was sure of it. And Harry's biggest worry was that his own son would be cursed as Sam was. There would be more soon, he could feel it.

Sam's imprinting came as a surprise. It was supposed to be rare. But when he found out he had imprinted on Emily, Harry began to worry again. Because Emily was his niece, and he knew that would upset Leah more than if Sam had left her for anyone else. He helplessly watched his daughter die on the inside, knowing that there was nothing to say to comfort her, the truth wasn't even all that comforting. He even tried telling Leah that it was no big deal, that Sam wasn't at fault. She didn't buy it. Neither did Seth.

"Who was that on the phone Seth?"

"No one Dad."

He looked at Seth pointedly, Seth sighed.

"It was Emily."

"What did she want?"

"To talk to Leah. I told her no way in hell."

"_Seth!_"

"What Dad? Do you blame me? After everything that's happened?"

"Seth, you really can't blame them for what..."

"Blame them! Of course I blame them! Have you seen Leah lately Dad? She's barely alive anymore! And its all his fault!"

"Sam really just, he can't control, the situation is..."

"I don't care what the situation is Dad. You know, I would have thought that the first thing you would have done was go over there and kick Uley's ass. But you're defending him. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it!"

Harry watched his son storm out the door and onto the back lawn. There was something, odd about him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He watched his son worriedly as he walked towards the swing in the back of the house, Seth's favorite thinking place. Then he realized what it was. Seth was shaking. And not just trembling but full on shaking. And Harry knew what was going to happen next. And with a tear in his eye he picked up the phone to call Sam, hoping he got a hold of Sam before it happened, so Seth wouldn't be alone. Alone as his life changed forever, and Harry's worst nightmare came true.


	2. AN

Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of updates for all my stories. I haven't been in the state of mind to write lately. Not that anyone is even reading this story.  
Anyway, I wrote this when I had a little inspiration, but now its gone. Idk if I'm gonna continue with this one. I may, but I'm not sure. I just don't want to leave you guys waiting (like I know I've already done.)

So I'm not sure where this one is going. But I know my other stories are getting updated soon.

Thanks guys.


End file.
